Welcome
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: Aerrow-"No matter where Cycloniss is, she's still a threat and it's the Storm Hawks sworn duty to go after her!" Stork-"Um, I don't think the Condor is gonna fit!" Piper-"Oh it'll fit. Trust me." A-"Stork, take us through." Starling-"Squadron Log..It's been six hours the bravest people I know left for for the FarSide…" Finn-"Dude!" A-"This is gonna be fun." The 3rd season.
1. Episode1: The FarSide

**For Dove, Wren, and the Rebel Ducks. Cycloniss will PAY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, all recognizable references, etc. belong to their respectful owners. Thank you very much.**

EP1: Starling's POV

_"Squadron log: It's been six hours since Cyclonia fell. Six hours since the Atmos was set free. And six hours since the bravest people I know left for the Far Side. Atmos owes the Storm Hawks a debt they can never repay. At least when they return, they'll get the recognition they deserve."_

Dove and I, then Wren shared a prideful expression of our friends. Everyone cheered as the flag with the Storm Hawks emblem waved in the winds of the free Atmos.

"Good luck friends." I saluted the new flag. The Storm Hawks will be hailed here.

"Something tells me that zee Stom Hawks will be jost fine." Said Dove.

"Will you be fine?" I asked her.

"Of course, however…I suppose we can't coal ourselves zee rezistaunce any moore,"

"Rideculous! Z'wee always be zee rezistaunce of Gale! Oi, you there not there!" Wren totters away, pots clanging to stop a volunteer from moving re-usable rubble to the junk pile. Dove's smile vaporized, I knew she was just putting on a brave face for her Grandfather. It was what I did; I had to uphold the reputation of the Interceptors. I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It gets easier," she smiles appreciatively of the comfort I was giving now.

"I lost my Terra as well…Terra Mesa." she gaped. I nodded in affirmation.

"A few years ago, Repton and the Raptors attacked us at our Terra," _I remember how they just…AMBUSHED us, with children running around, scared._

It was a small Terra and it had a small population.

_I knew everyone, and the children who aspired to be the new Interceptors when my squadron and I retired. I gave them a few tips here and there when they played 'Interception'._

However small we were, we were the best Sky Knight Squadron, the best at Aerial Combat and SkyFu.

_I trained my squadron every other day at the dry patch on the other side of the village on the Terra. To keep their skills and instincts sharp. And I was certain they were prepared seeing as I was their teacher…even though they fought, what I taught them wasn't anywhere near enough…It made my heart convulse painfully. I shook my head._

It was green, abundant in flora and small woodland creatures.

**Sequence of wandering through the trees, bunnies hopping away and birds chirping then suddenly backs away until you see the whole Terra engulfed in flames. **

They burned them down. We couldn't evacuate anyone and fight the Raptors. I myself was fighting Repton but I should have been able to more…_I tried to hold his sword back but when I noticed Terra Mesa completely engulfed in flames, not a chance that anyone survived…I just couldn't **believe** it…Repton took advantage of the chink in concentration and knocked me off his ride. I heard him laugh when I struggled to deploy my parachute and land safely. What's the point? I thought at the time. I have nothing now..._

Nothing is left, that is why it is a dry Terra now."

"I am so zorry," I shake my head.

"We all fought our best. I'm proud of my squadron and our citizens. I lost my home Terra but Atmos is my home as well and it's still my duty to protect it. As it yours and the Rebel Ducks." Dove smiles and salutes.

"Z'wee protect our homes, that we swear!" Starling chuckles and wraps an arm around Dove.

"Let's go make sure the volunteers don't re-build the new houses crookedly."

**Camera lets them walk past it then backs up to an aerial view of Atmosia rebuilding. They split up and Starling goes to help a boy her age who gives her a nervous smile when Starling picks up the other end of the wooden planks.**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the FarSide...the Storm Hawks are on the deck of the Condor…**

Piper's POV

Our eyes were slightly blinded by the bright light and green energy field across what looked to be a part of the Great Expanse. The calls of birds from a species we don't recognize resonated off the canyons.

"**This** is going to be _fun_." I hear Aerrow say. Aerrow and I smiled with our arms crossed, Finn and Junko were grinning hanging off each other. Stork is fiddling with his fingers and Raddarr squawks in agreement.**  
**

"Stork," We all turn to hear Aerrow's first orders since we arrived.**  
**

"Land the Condor. The rest of us will check what we have to work with in the ship. " Finn and Junko run aheead into the hanger bay and repair area.

"Piper, after you check our fuel storage, we need to come up with a plan. It's good to have you back," He says putting a hand on my bony shoulder. _I'll have to gain my weight back and I know he'll make sure of that, he always takes good care of us._

"It's good to be back." I said, patting his back as I passed him going back into the Condor to check my storage which was whereever there was room to stash a crate of fuel or engine crystals really. The Darkroom, my room, you name it.

I walked into the bow, letting my hand slide across the round table with our emblem on it. _I'm so glad we still have the Condor. It's gonna take a while to get used to the new environment...They had better not gone through our stuff! _Ithought, remembering that the Condor was in the hands of Cyclonians. I immediately went to check under my desk, my bed and on top of my drawers.

"Ergh," I groan when I find the one solitary red engine crystal behind the crate of Boomers. I run to the dark room in the lower decks of the Condor to search for more. _I mean there's gotta be more!_

Aerrow is trying to put Stork at ease while Finn and Junko zip across the Bay area and call out what they've found.

"Chicka-cha, I found a converter. Betcha can't beat that!" He challenges.

"A Velocity amp!"

"Awgh, I'll get something buddy,"

_Come on, there's gotta be something in here…I look to my_right then left then decided to start looking in the right side of the room first. I pocketed the engine crystal and began rummaging through the boxes and crates.

_With enough fuel crystals, I can power a Skyride. For a while anyway...if we had one. _I jump to the other side and I find only two. _Fuel crystals are low degree. Enough to power a remote control Skyride toy but not an actual Skyride…_I recite_._ I walked out of the Darkroom, in time to follow Finn and Junko with their status reports into the bow. Finn only glances at the map that hung on the wall that Aerrow was looking at intently.**  
**

"Bad news man, barely enough to build _part_ of a skimmer," With an elbow resting on his crossed arm, Aerrow nods.

"Piper? Better news?"

"Nope, we barely have enough to power just _one_ Skyride!"

"Mmmm-ack, no luck here either. I can't figure out if we're any close to Atmos,"

"Ahem, excuse me that's my thing,"I set down the three crystals in the table that roll around a bit until they stopped.

"The Great Expanse."

"How do you know?" asks a skeptical Stork. More than usual since he's in a new environment.

"Noticed the green energy field? It's like the one in the Great Expanse. Now I'm not saying it is, we would be dealing with a Sky Siren by now, but I think we're close to it."

"So then that puts us off of the third quadrant in Atmos..."

"Maybe...We don't know this place. I think we should go into town and ask around so we get a better idea."**  
**

Aerrow-"I agree. Everybody, get your armor,"

"Don't forget these!" I pull out black cloaks that I made for when we needed a disguise.

"And don't forget about spare parts. We need to fix the Condor and make new Skyrides. They won't be as great as the originals but I guess it'll have to do…" Stork resigns.

Aerrow-"Alrighty..."

Finn-"Field trip!"

* * *

**The camera backs out of the bow on the Condor, goes through the window and does a sharp turn and moves across the town to the mountains far away.**

Master Cycloniss's POV

I growl under my breath.

_Damn those Storm Hawks! Why don't they just give up? What are they fighting for?!_

I'm riding on a new Skyride model with the red glow of the crystals that powered it traced it's body. I looked behind me constantly to see if the _Storm Hawks_ actually crossed through the portal. _Of course they did, they're relentless and **annoying!**..._

The place that will be my new home was a castle like structure inside a cave with stalagmite and stalactites creating teeth a few yards into said cave. _They took down Cyclonia!_ I growled.

"It isn't Cyclonia...Many adjustments have to be done."

They follow me inside, the terrain and architecture more pleasant on the inside, but none of that matters. I waited expectantly in the light of the cavern's large opening in the wall, where I could see everything below, a few feet from the dark corner of the room that will be my new throne room.

"Master…" I smiled.

"Dark Ace, glad you could make it..."

**AN: So what do you think? I'm a little iffy about how the writing style will have to be, I've never written this way but you let me know.**

**March 22, I rewrote it so it's less screenwriter-esqe but it's still supposed to be a TV show so there's a speckle...**


	2. Episode2: Crystals Garage

**For the Dark Ace. Getting walked on by a sadistic, possibly insane, arrogant, fourteen year old girl must be getting old. Also for getting beaten by Aerrow over and over. He must be getting old. Time to retire Ace!**

EP2: Dark Ace's POV

I slugged forward, uncomfortable in _this_ form. I couldn't _feel_ anything…My body glowed like heated metal, my eyes were now clouded with the energy of the Chrysathemum Crystal the Master took energy from and forced into me at Cyclonia. I feeli like I can't hold myself together so I slowly let go. My form simmers down to the way I normal looked but I know my body is forever changed. My feet stagger, my body worn out from being in an unnatural state.**  
**

"Did you know this would happen?" I asked the _arrogant, _fifteen year old_ witch_ referring to my body's split atomically state. A human's body does not break into its organic particles and puts itself together.

"Of course I did." I can't help but growl an anger. She _used_ me…And she doesn't even care. All she must be thinking must be _I'll just take over the Atmos from this side. There's no other remedy for that.._Already making plans for her next move.

She walks past me to her new crystal lab, currently under construction by the Nightcrawlers, with barely a look at my distraught state. The spoiled _brat_ is completely oblivious to my problems. She looms over the crouched Nightcrawlers, supervising with her hands in front of her. I'm livid, but I don't know how to act. _She's stronger..._ Now, Master Cycloniss take notice of the tense atmosphere and fiery fury radiating off of me wildly.

"Come now Ace, instead of being angry with me, we should send a warm welcome to the Storm Hawks!"

_Just as I thought. _

"How long until it is ready..." Cycloniss asks to a Nightcrawler in particular.

"Not for a few days Master..."

"What more do you need." _This will make me behind in my plans...erragh!_

"Some are easy to obtain. Others have to be custom..."

"Then what are you _waiting_ for! Get this done or **I'll destroy the one thing you have left**!"

_What would you do indeed all alone in this world...?_

Cycloniss makes the high grade crystal, she grabbed from within her cloak, glow violently, leaving little to the imagination of what she would do. The Dark Ace takes notice, and watches her carefully. _I must be careful..._

* * *

Piper's POV

After some convincing, we were in the village, wearing the cloaks I made _myself,_ looking at the merchandise being sold in the large market packed with people from this village like in Terra Neon, _speaking of which I hope they're doing alright…They must be with the Atmos Alliances…_I'vealso payed attention to their clothing and different culture. I wrote as fast a my hands could record my observations. Everyone here wore grays; We would have definitely stood out in our armor. And they concealed our weapons perfectly. Everyone seemed extremely polite but still, with Cycloniss here and having no idea who we could trust or rely on here, its better to be safe than sorry. _Great, I'm turning into Stork. I wonder if that's a disease..._

The market looked like any other, well what I've seen in Atmos, and I'm assuming the carts were a display case and the store itself, which by the way is in a cavern, held so much more. I cringed from the loud cry of the strange large birds that flew in the sky freely, looking like vultures.

"Um, are they gonna swoop down here and eat us?"Stork cowers a little at the loud sound of their cries and from one that swooped a little too low for his comfort.

"They probably would have already Stork. They seem friendly to me." I said not convinced myself.

"Eek!"_That swooped down **way** too close! _It landed a few feet from what I guessed was it's trainer.

"And looks like they're trained!" I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the man give it a treat.

Aerrow-"See guys? Nothin' to worry about." Although I'm pretty sure he was worried himself, but Stork didn't seem at all convinced. I follow behind him taking notes and sketching while walking what I saw.

_Our friends back home are gonna want to see **this-**!  
_

"Hey guys, check this out!" I look to see Finn 'rocking' a pair of glasses with eyeballs falling forward from springs._ Argh, Finn always too curious for his own good. _But I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Finn, what are you doing?" I ask. A rhetorical question of course. And Finn doesn't get that.

"Hey Piper, whadda'ya think?" He moves causing the springs to…_spring_. Stork's eyes follow the movement of the springs before he closes his eyes and shakes his head to regain control of his eyes again.

"Chicka-cha..." Junko laughs and Radarr offers two thumbs up from Aerrow's shoulder.

"Put that back, we're not here on vacation!" I yell, always having to be Finn's mother. _Wait, eww..._

"h-I know that. I'm just having a little fun-"

Aerrow-"We're not here to have fun. We have to find out where we can get new rides and someplace to get the Condor fixed. And get Cycloniss"

Finn-"You mean figjure out where she is. Can't go after her if we don't."

Junko-"Yeah,"

And we're not even sure if we can get our vehicles fixed, or we can even _afford_ it...

Stork-"Some vacation time would be great. We _did_ almost die back at Cyclonia-"

"Precisely why we can't waste any time! Cycloniss could already have a plan to take over this part of Atmos!"

Knowing her she would de prepared for everything.._I remembered when we were just chatting casually in my _room_ and it felt like forever ago yet like yesterday..._

And _Cycloniss almost ended us all! There's no time to waste. Where can she be...? _I shake my head to try to dispell the awful memory.

_The feeling of falling...the power of the binding...I can control it, it all depends on how it's used. Cycloniss is wrong- _I shake my head again. _I can't think about that right now. No time to waste._

"Hey guys, guess we're not going to take our turn watching the dragons, or getting the merbian scouts to their camp, or…" Stork hunched forward.

Aerrow-"I guess not."

We figured that our best bet was to ask the merchants if they knew any shops that sell metal or do repairs. Some shook their heads, others just gave hints of where we could find one. Not very helpful one's either…I sighed. I could hardly sleep last night...

"Oh, yeh somewhere around here there's a great place."

Aerrow-"And…could you tell us where it is?"

"Wish, it sort of disappeared."

We looked at each other at each other like "What?" and "Now what?"

"There's people that sell scrap metal but uh I'd check at this garage. They'll definitely hook you up with some sweet rides, it's where I got this sweet baby," The young man rubbed the seat of his bike that looked _fast. I wonder what crystals are used here…and if they're anything like that huged thing Cycloniss drained on Cyclonia..._

"It wouldn't happen to be the one that seems like it suddenly disappeared?" I asked, already having a feeling of what he'd say.

"Hard to say 'suddenly'. I haven't heard of the family that owns it for weeks."

"Well, could you tell us where it is?" _Please..._

"Roughly. It's somewhere on the out skirts not far from here. Just keep an eye out for a black garage, can't miss it in this clay-ish terrain."

Aerrow-"Uh thanks."

Finn-"Well that was helpful," Stork looks around with a pair of binoculars.

Aerrow-"We'll find it."

Sork-"Already did…" Stork points to a black dot. Getting closer we see it's pretty beat up on the outside. The sign that says "Crystal Rides" falls down on one side and you can hear the sound of some cans toppling somewhere.

Finn-"Woah…this is the place everyone was talking about? I'm not impressed."

Stork-"I kinda like it…"

"I wonder what happened…" _It looks raided.._.

Aerrow-"Let's find out." He's the first to march forward followed by Finn, Stork, Junko in a V formation and Radarr at Aerrow's feet. It's dark apart from the over head lamps but even those were going out. Junko immediately goes to the pile of scrap metal.

Junko-"Ooh, a flipper-thingy!"

Finn-"A what?"

I noticed a desk off to the side overflowing with large charts and blue prints?

_New ride models? Zoom Stealth crystals?_ "Hey Aerrow, check this out,"

Aerrow-"What'd'ya find Piper?"

"I think they're designs for a new model for a uh crystal ride? But I've never heard of ZoomStealth…"

Arrow-"Well maybe we can find someone about it,"

Piper-"I actually think that the engineer is a crystal mage or specialist, I mean these sound like high grde crystals-"

**CRASH!** I sharply turned my head the direction the deafning sounddcame from. If anyoe was nearby, they definitely heard us now…If they didn't already knw we were here. The pile of scrap metal fell on Finn and Junko.

Aerrow-"Finn! Junko!"

"Who's there?!" Says a female hidden by shadows holding up two loaded mini cross bows on her arms, who's crystals glow electric blue. Caught off gaurd and with scared faces we all hold up their hands.

**AN:Sorry about the wait, this takes a while, the creativity that goes into it and everything else on top...**

**March 22nd fixed and added to just like in chapter 1.**

**(Atmos-atmosphere. Remember ep. Stratosphere?) Mind blown!  
**


	3. Episode3: Latem Welding

**For the Storm Hawks, Latem, and Cyclonis. Everyone deserves a family. Everyone.**

EP3: Latem's POV

I was working on a project that I took on, every since dad disappeared, that I designed specifically for extensive travel and need of few engine crystal replacements. _I don't know where you are dad, but I know you didn't leave me. You couldn't have, you wouldn't leave me alone after mom died. We're both still here because we have each other..._

I heard muffled voices from the front of the garage. The hatch was destroyed so the garage was wide open but no one has come around. Perhaps someone needed my services but I always worked with him…I was going to go tell them that we were closed indefinitely until I heared a deafining crash of metal on metal that people from the heart of the Triassic village. _They came back to take what now!_

I ran to the top of the stairs inside that let me see a bunch of kids. Two males were under the scrap metal and a strange green creature shielded himself while another male and female had my designs in their hands. Just seeing that I was out numbered four times over, or five if you counted blue Ralemit, made me shove my hands forward.

"Who's there!" And I curled my hands in tight fists making the bows of the small crossbows span and click into shooting mode. The crystal tipped arrows mechanically moved into their slots, ready to fire.

"Don't shoot!" yelled the red headed male. A strange hue in these parts and his clothing was strange as well. I skimmed their figures for any weapons. I saw that the red head had hilts sticking out from his shoulders, the female held a short rod, the large…whatever had something on his knuckles and the blond had a much larger crossbow. In this situation, when your out numbered and out armed, stay on high elevation so you have a view of them all and more targets on them. _Why should I trust them? Even if the did have their hands where I could see them..._

"Give me a reason,"

"We need your help!" cried the female.

"Is that all?"

"We need to get our cruiser fixed and our rides," _Just kids, they're not here to attack. They haven't reached for their weapons either__…_I powered down my weapons and lifted the protective mask, I was always reminded to use when welding metal, and assumed a superior stance.

"You're out of luck. This place isn't open for business in case the trashed look wasn't enough to tell you that."

"Please, we heard that you're the best of the best."

"The partner I work with isn't around anymore. I can't help you, sorry."

"We really need your help…" said the giant whatever, allbeit adorably.

"There isn't anyone else out there." This blond seemed just as desperate as the rest. _What's going on?_

"What's the problem?"

"We were-uh attacked on our way to find...someone and we crash landed here. Our cruiser is in really bad shape and our rides are worn out," explained the red head.

"I actually meant what the rush was but I guess you're looking for that friends of yours,"

"Friend?!" Laughed the blond.

"Finn!" Scolded the drak blue haired girl.

"You're definitely aren't from around here," I thought aloud. Their clothes were the first indicator, their hair colors the second. I thought back to my invention. _They're in the same position as I am, how could I not help? _I shifted my wieght, torn. I sighed.

"Alright."

"So you'll help?!" cried the girl. I shrugged.

"He-yeah." The large being came and patted my back, a little to hard.

"What are you?"

"I'm a wallop. The name's Junko little lady,"

"I think I'm far from little." I was seventeen autumns old.

"I'm Aerrow, this is Piper, Finn, Stork, and my co-pilot Radarr. We're the Storm Hawks."

"Maybe you've heard of us," said Finn, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Never heard of you."

Aerow-"uh, we're the Storm Hawks," I uncured my arms to shake his out streched hand.

"Latem Welding."

"So what happenened in here? It looks trashed…"

"Finn!"

"That's what I said before. I need to see what your rides need to get them fixed." I said, sticking a "CLOSED" sign on the outside of the garage. I also noticed that the sign fell down on one side. I mentally sighed._ Geez, this place is falling apart…I should probably get it fixed..._

"Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me yet Piper, I might not be of much help."

"So not true. I saw you're blueprints. You're even better at aeronautics than Finn!"

"Hey!" I allowed myself to smile.

"And you can use the high grade crystals here. Are you a crystal mage?" This girl is indeed a very happy person. That's kind of strange to me.

"Crystal Mage? No, I'm just skilled in handling them and choosing the right ones. My partner and I experimened in finding which two worked best in crystal rides to custom make them to someone's specifications basically custom making them for the individual. Er, we learned from trail and error I guess."

"Heh, so do I. Never mix a slimer crystal with an eruption stone. It's a huge mess!" I giggled like I knew what she was talking about.

Aerrow-"Speaking of your partner, did he leave?" _Did you dad? Trash the place and leave me with nothing?_

"Uh, I don't know. Since the place was trashed, I imagine that he was taken and our place was raided." I answered, looking straight ahead.

Finn-"Woah, by who?"

"If I_ knew_, I wouldn't be here. There wasn't even a trace!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, I just, it was a few months ago and I know nothing of him. My partner was my dad."

Aerrow-"The villagers said it was family owned."

"And it still is." I said defensively. "Even if I'm the last family left. Where are your parents?"

Aerrow-"We're orphans technically but we're more than enough family for each other." He responded giving the Ralemit a treat.

Stork-"Are those going to eat us?" I looked up where he pointed. The pteradactyls were in the sky which meant we were close to the village.

"Not at all. They're pets like your ralemit. But they're more common than crystal rides. They're used by merchants to get their stock from one place to another. A crystal ride wouldn't hold as much. Crystal rides are mostly used by tourists or travelers." I said, watching Piper writing it all down.

Aerrow-"Ralemit?"

"Radarr," I nodded. "There's some of him around here." _Ralemits can be seen from time to time. These guys would have seen more if they were from here..._

Radarr squacked happily.

Aerrow-"Hey, maybe we've found your origin."

Piper-"What else can you tell us about this place?"

"Not much else really…This village is one of three called Creet and with the other villages you get the name Cretaceous."

"Well, where can I get some crystals?"

"Bsides the market? In the deserted parts of this land. They grow from the ground and stones can be harvested from the geodes that can be found in some of the caves. The geodes can also be used as icubators. There's different kinds of stones and crystals around but where you can find them varies. My dad and I used to harvest them together. Even travel far to get others. Road trips were the best."

Piper-"To other Terras?"

"What do you mean Terras?"

"Clusters of land that sprout from the Wastelands."

"I never heard of those places,"

Aerrow-"We're just unfamiliar with this area,"

"Very unfamiliar I'd say. No, as far as I've gone, this is just one flat land but I've heared of an underwater world,"

Stork-" ?"

"You know, mermaids and sprites."

Piper-"So cool!"

"Well, yeah I guess," I admitted. "But I have no idea if it's true."

Junko-"There it is!" I looked up and saw their ship. It was parked behind some of the spikes of the cliffs.

"You came throught the cliffs?"

Piper-"I knew it!"

**AN: Latem wears black knee high combat boots show, knee high socks, shorts with a v shaped waist held up by crisscross belts below the belly button, leather belts going across the top of the abdomen and a sleeved shirt, one long sleeve the other short and driving gloves. She has g****lowy blue green hair gray eyes, haircut similar to Starling's, and about her age too.*look for the green haired girl from ep 1, she's in the scene where Piper says they have to be registered to be official***

**My nails are black like Cyclonis.**

**So is this better? If you think so in your review then by next week the first two chapters will be fixed.**


	4. Episode4: Lark Sighting

EP4:Latem's POV

Their cruiser that they called "The Condor" was massive, gargantuan!

"Woah…" I noticed the holes, tears and massive scracthes not just in the paint job but at the metal itself.

"Yeesh, are you sure you just crash landed?It looks like you've been in battle,"

Piper-"Yeah, it must have gotten snagged on the…cliffs!" I cocked an eyebrow. _Sure…their business wasn't mine anyway. In battle to get their friend back? Such loyalty…_

Junko-"We are!"

Stork-"I'm also the helmsman…"

"I need you show me the insides of your cruiser to see what I've got to work with."

They showed my the belly, that metal was still functionable but the grates were very beaten down. There were dents _everywhere…What a nightmare!_ I hid my horror. Besides that, the vents had to be inspected, the gears cleaned and greased as well as replacing the metal that was actually just patches mushed together, literally I'm guessing the Wallop Junko. The heat coils would have to be replaced, despite Stork insistance that with a few bangs of a wrench it went back to working order, and the engine…I whistled a long note.

"Your ships is…extremely outdated…"

Stork-"Humph"

"I meant that she's pretty beaten up…" I said backtracking. I wouldn't want anyone talking about my ride that way either.

"Apart from that, your engine won't be ale to handle the strength of the crystals from here..."

"Can you update it?" asks Aerrow. I looked at all of their worried and hopleful faces. I smirked, not that I thought of myself as the greatest Aeronautic Crystal Engineer in all of Cretaceous. Well at least Creet.

"I am the best, but I'm gonna need a lot of man power…" Finn has his hands in fists, jumping up and down like he can barely contain himself.

Finn-"S-weet, she's into engines!"

* * *

**In Master Cyclonis's makeshift lair...**

Master Cycloniss's POV

I sat on my throne made of rock, but with indentations in them that will one day hold a new collection of crystals, watching over the construction of what was supposed to be my new crystal lab strong enough to hold the high grade crystals from the Farside and hone its energy.

It was supposed to be finished a long time ago but the Nightcrawlers were slow and the GuardDogs were far too large to carry out such a delicate and fragile construction. Every now and then I growled, but I didn't have anyone to complain to. Until now. Darck Ace walks in right on time.

"Thanks to the Storm Hawks I'm at a disadvantage but they aren't doing so well themselves."

"The Condor must be in shambles,"

"Hmmm, things happen for a reason I suppose. More importantly, are you still with me?" I caught the slight hesitation from him, whatever of?

"I remain your humble servant." I narrowed my eyes.

"Good. And don't get carried away with your new form." I shifted my sight back to the Noightcrawlers. It was just because of the despair of the situation I forced the power of the Chrystanthemum into him. I don't even know what power he possesses, and he doesn't either. I just have to keep it that way until I know. Knowledege is power. It is how I was able to cause grief.

* * *

**With the Storm Hawks...**

Piper's POV

Latem led us back to the market, telling us stories of her dad which we all listened to carefully. None of us had parents before and we had no idea what they were like. _Gee, what were Cycloniss's parents like?_

Someone far away sneezed.

This time we weren't going to wander around to find what we need. In fact Latem already knew where to find the things. Finn and Junko used their cart and hands to carry what Latem picked she needed. We'd gotten here in the afternoon, I guess it just looked like night time in Cyclonia, but we were losing daylight. Latem figured that we should split up the shopping list so that we could lug it all back to the Condor and we'll just have to get started in the morning.

Junko had to get rolls of sheet metal so that the already worn metal could be replaced, Finn was to get lots of new screws, nuts, and bolts where as Aerrow and I decided to stock some supplies we know we're low on. Latem was the expert, and Aerrow was so sweet, he opted to do the groceries, leaving me to finding some crystals I could handle to start with before venturing any farther with the Crystal science from the FarSide._  
_

_Hopefully I can find someone who can handle the low grade crystal from here so they could teach me__…_I wandered to a quaint little shop and I was going to filter through the selection the woman had when I heard a small gasp. I looked up but I only saw a girl slip into the crowd of people gathered around._ I know I recognize the blond hair…Nah, it could be anyone Piper…_But I followed.

"Excuse me! Pardon me, sorry! Let me through!" I was about to lose the girl but I managed to catch her before she made it completely out of the crowd.

"Lark!" As if out of instinct, she turned back. I saw her eyes, they widened before she took off on her obviously new Skyride.

"CY-!" I take off too but she sped off, leaving me in the dust. Literraly. I coughed and waved my hand.

_It's her, she's close. How many Larks can there be? Sick…she was even wearing the same clothes…Lark, Lark, why Lark? Could that be her real name?_

I let my mind wander as I searched for Aerrow. Latem left his side to inquire about something while he waited with a few things in his arms.

"Aerrow!"

"Piper, get anything?"

"Not a single crystal but I think I saw Lark-No, I _know_ it was Lark,"

"What do you mean? Lark as in Cyclonis?" I sighed.

"I guess so..." Lark likes crystals too…"She was at the same shop-"

"Did she see you?"_ I didn't even think of that!_

"Yeah, I ran after her…"

"Piper-!"

"We have what we can carry. Let's get started!" said happily Latem, interrupting Aerrow's lecture. It's obvious that she enjoys building and repairing. She leaves us again to place her load onto Junko and waves us over when she see's we've stayed where we were.

"Well at least we know she's close…" Aerrow said, as we walked side by side.

"And so does she…"

* * *

**AN: So? Oh if you want a pun or a referrence in the show, write it as a review and I'll see if I can work it in. Ive got Norse and Greek mythology, and Scooby-Do from forums on Storm Hawks. Yes I do my research for you. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 New Plan

**For the Condor. The poor _magnificent_ thing!  
**

EP5:Latem's POV

**With the Storm Hawks...**

Finn put on some rock music, which I kind of liked the sound of that band, to work with.

I assigned the strongman, Junko to lifting the new metal and holding it up as Aerrow and Raddarr screwed it down. Piper used her crystals, levitation crystals she called them, to hold the material up for me to weld. They wanted to keep as much of the original aircraft as possible, for sentimental reasons, something I understood completely.

Finn once called out where we 'missed a spot'. I threw a nut at him and told him:

"I was told you were a handy man. So far I'm not impressed!"

Aerrow:"So what's it like to get smacked down by a girl?"

"You tell me." Finn answered back smoothly. He walked past an Aerrow with a 'touché' expression, smugly.

"Hmmm…"

It took all day to fix the outside. And even then we had to upgrade the heat coils, the blasters, the engine then replace them with Turbo crystals…reinforce the- I took a deep breath. _We're going to do a lot of traveling_…I thought, recalling all of the crystal excavation sites and caves. High in the large stalagamites and underwater.

We stood back, the sun setting behind us, to check out our work.

"Whoo..." Aerrow whistled. Stork chuckled anticipatingly.

"She's awesome..." Everyone smiled and laughed, high fiving each other.

**They look to their right, and the camera follows **

I revved the crystal-powered screwdrivers in my hands.

Finn:"Chicks and powertools are my new favorite thing!" He exclaimed under his breath, elbow-ing Aerrow who shook his head at him.

"Hmmrgh..."

**Fades to black...**

* * *

**In Cycloniss's lair...  
**

Cycloniss's POV

_Curse that Piper! The binding was supposed to finish her now-….I have to do it myself._

"Did you get it?" I was grateful he interrupted the feeling of dread.

"Does it_ look_ like I got it?!" I didn't bother giving him a glare.

_Argh, what now?! _I swept my current experiment off the table. Luckily it didn't explode.

"What happened," I notice the slight patronizing tone.

"I know how close the Storm Hawks are. That at least will be useful." _I needn't justify anything, I'm losing it!_

"Were you seen?" My mind replayed the amatuer mistake I made. _Looking back to the call of my best girlfriend! She's not supposed to mean anything!_

"Leave. I have no use for you right now." He always took silent steps, its what made him great at stealth but he's become _clumsy…_I have to get a door installed.

**She's thought of an invasion for a split second.**

(please review! :)

* * *

**In the bow of the Condor...**

Latem's POV

"I got a copy of a map of Creet from Roamer. It expands to the borders of Creet but no farther than that. At least from this you can see which roads to take to get to Stace and Cious." I said, unravelling the rolled up map on their round table.

Piper-"Woah, what paint is this?" she said, feeling the surface.

"Acrylic? What do you work with?"

Piper-"Watercolour? It...wears off." I looked over my shoulder to another map that really needed a touch up.

"So that's Atmos…Uh, I guess apart from crystals we need to get you basic utilities."

Aerrow-"Speaking of crystals, how far do we have to travel?"

Finn-"You're coming with us right?" He asked hurriedly.

"Someone has to hold your hand, and we'll go as far as we have to." I hadn't gone to re-stock so I wasn't sure if crystals have continued to form.

"I'll be coming along to help you guys out."

Aerrow-"That sounds great,"

Piper-"And you'll teach me?"

"I said I would didn't I?"

Piper-"Uh-right!"

"We'll learn from each other along the way."

Finn-"Oh yeah, road trip! Oh-yeah, oh-yeah, OH-yeAH!"

"And there'll be none of that." Stork stopped crushing his ears, Piper smirked.

Finn-"Please, I'm the life."

"This trip will have no life to begin with without Turbo crystals and better rides."

Aerrow-"But we don't have_ time_," Junko nodded, and Radarr sqwuacked.

"I get you're in a rush," Both he and Piper. "but the world wasn't created in one day. Besides, what's one more day?"

Finn-"Yeah, we could use a little down time," he said, slipping on some shades and sticking out his rigger fingers at me. I switched my incredulous expresion for a conspiring one.

"In the engines tomorrow? I'm glad you're so enthusiastic."

Junko-"So you're going to stay?!" he said happily.

"Uh…"

Aerrow-"Why not? It's more convenient,"

Piper-"And we already have an extra room ready. Starling wont mind." I gripped the edges of the table and forced a smile on my face.

"Sure…"

* * *

I ended up eating dinner with them, since apparently I was going to stay the night. Dad and I spent lots of nights sleeping outside under the firelights. The bugs shone yellow in the green-ish night sky. But I never slept over...

Aerrow-"Uh Finn, why don't you help Piper with the dishes,"

Finn-"Ah-"

Piper-"Who wants the last sand cake?" All of the guys followed her into the kitchen.

"That doesn't sound appealing, cake out of sand?"

"Ha ha, not at all."

"Obviously otherwise I'd have lots of questions."

"I actually have some of my own," I stopped moving my glass mid way to my lips.

"Alright…"

"Did anything strange happen in the last few months?"

"Besides my Dad disappearance and you guys? Nothin'. Wait…red stars."

"Red stars?"

"Mmmhmm. I'm not even sure if they _were_ stars. No one's ever seen anything like it before. They went up then down, to ground it seemed like. Never saw it again."

"That is odd…"

"And I'm guessing it doesn't help,"

"No…but maybe it'll come in handy. About your Dad,"

"What about him?"

"I know you're planning to look for him. If I knew who mine was I'd look for him. Any idea where he could be?"

"No, and what's it to you?"

"I, I want to help-"

"Don't you have enough problems?"

"Sure but if there's anything-"

"There's nothing. I mean, thanks but no thanks." I put my water down, fustrated with myself.

"I'm still dealing with it." My project helped but in _that_ environment, there was no getting away.

"I totally understand. If we can return the favor, don't hesitate to ask,"

"Oh, I won't. This is the largest job I ever had to do."

**AN:Thank you NavyDigiDestined3! This is for all of you. I'll be sending a preview of the future of my other Storm Hawks fic 'Starlight, Star Bright' so you get interested and you read it while I update this.**


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately this isn't a chapter but I'd rather warn you before hand then have you check in constantly for an update.

It'll be about another week before I can update because school has to take precedence otherwise how will I pay the bills in the future?

I promise, see? Promise that next week friday all of my fics will be updated, I'll work on the new chapters bit by bit as I study for finals. College is no joke, the high school forewarning wasn't enough, ha ha. check in next friday for this non-chapter will be replaced with an actual chapter and I'll be getting rid of that April Fool's chapter in The BitterSweet so all of the chapters will be moved up by one.

Thank you so much for reading my stories and if you want to comment anything, go ahead, I'll make time to answer them during the week. Thanks for being awesome!

Wih infinite love, and appreciation, forever

MYSTERY READER

NEWS

I HAVE A CHANNEL ON YOUTUBE! I plan on using it to post inspirational videos like news, music and fanfic trailers to inspire you to write or give you something to think about while you're at work. I multitask like that all the time and it makes work better.

STORM HAWKS I might make one seperate for you because I want to post mash-ups and hand made episodes based on Welcome.


End file.
